


Retaknya Merah Putih

by Jogag_Busang



Series: JASMINE: Puisi 2014 [45]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Pada saat upacara bendera, kain Sang Merah Putih retak-retak.





	Retaknya Merah Putih

_Pada saat upacara, Sang Merah Putih tampak berkibar_

_Menunjukkan kegagahannya_

_Tetapi, perlahan-lahan bendera itu mulai retak_

_Serat-seratnya banyak yang mengelupas_

_Bersamaan dengannya, orang-orang berucap bahasa lain_

_Yang terdengar asing di kuping_

_Pahlawan ingin sekali marah_

_Tidak terima dengan semua yang terjadi_

_Pasti para pahlawan ingin menembaki orang-orang itu_

_Ya, orang-orang di tanah pertiwi yang pelupa_

_Orang-orang yang melalaikan persatuan bangsa_

_Namun, mereka hanya dapat diam_

_Karena mereka cuma gambar usang_

_Di pajang tanpa sedikit pun penghormatan_

_Sungguh kasihan dan menyedihkan_

_Pada saat upacara, Sang Merah Putih tampak berkibar_

_Menampilkan keperkasaannya_

_Tetapi pelan-pelan bendera itu mulai basah_

_Bukan karena hujan atau mengembun_

_Lagi pula tidak ada mendung atau pun rintik yang turun_

_Pahlawan itu sedang merintih dan melelehkan air mata_

_Sedang menangisi kehancuran yang tiada gunanya_

_Pada saat upacara, Sang Merah Putih tak lagi berkibar_

_Dirinya sudah tidak segagah dan seperkasa dulu_

_Ia telah robek, menjadi seonggok kain yang lebih mirip belacu_

_Tiba-tiba aku ingin menangis_

_Karena takut, aku berusaha meringis_

_Dihantui penjajahan di atas bumi pertiwi_

_Yang sangat sadis dan tidak kunjung habis_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 02 Juni 2014. Terima kash bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
